Katara: The girl of Aang's dreams
by Snufflebottoms
Summary: A short, classy one-shot that details an experience that Aang has been dreaming about for a LONG time. He's not a goofy little kid anymore but a man. With needs, apparently. Written in Aang's POV.


**A/N: I don't own anything. **

**This is a _LEMON_. It contains sex. Sex, sex, sex. But I tried to keep classy and avoid words that Aang wouldn't use. This story is in his POV. Let me know how I did. And I don't mean to brag but this story just came right out. It wasn't even thought of an hour ago and now I'm publishing it. That also means there might be typos, so let me know. If you are specific, I'll fix 'em. **

**Reviews = Love.**

* * *

><p>I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm not the goofball she found in the iceberg. She's <em>proud <em>of me and has been for some time now. And now we're both a little older, a little wiser and I'm a lot taller. And it's after the invasion and after the comet and now we are together. No more confusion. I'm the powerful bender in her life. And I know that she's been noticing me. I mean really _noticing _me. I see the way she looks at me. I used to be the only one who blushed when we she corrected my stance. But now – now, I can feel the way heartbeat speeds up when we touch. It beats so fast that the vibrations travel down her legs and into the ground and up to my feet. I'm no Toph, but when it comes to Katara, I've learned to be quite observant. Of course she's just as breathtaking as always. But now – now, I'm feeling a lot more confident that she doesn't see me as a little brother anymore.

We're standing on the beachfront and the moonlight reflects in her perfect eyes. She's wearing hardly anything. I take my time studying the way her waist curves in the middle and the way her hips are just the right shape for my hands to grab them and pull her in. And her breasts . . . wow, just wow. The light blue fabric clings to them so tightly. It's too small, really. I bet it's uncomfortable. I should help her with that. I mean, she'd be more comfortable with it off, right? I reach for her bathing clothes and pull on them slightly. They fall off with ease and Katara blushes deeply before reaching for my boxers. Seeing me fully naked before must be too much for her because she looks away after letting out a small gasp.

Before I know it, we're naked and in the water, swimming and bending. I splash her innocently but it's not innocent at all. After a particularly big splash, I reach out to grab and pull her in. And now our bodies are pressed up against each other, tightly and I can feel her heart beating. I love the way her heart feels. Her breathing is speeding up too. I make her nervous. I make her excited. I let out a deep breath, staring deep into her eyes. She is looking up at me in anticipation, sweet innocent Katara. She's never done this before and I am about to rock her world. I mean, I've never done this either but after saving the world, how hard could making love to the most beautiful woman in that world be? Love is easy and natural. I waste no time pulling her in even tighter and placing my lips on hers. The water rocks between us, building the friction between our bodies. It feels nice.

Her arms reach up around my shoulders as her hands take their time exploring my body. As we are kissing, I lean in and down, dipping her. Her small body is so easy to swing around in my muscular arms, muscular arms that Katara enjoys feeling. Her moans and sighs are such powerful aphrodisiacs that it isn't long until I'm fully _ready _for what comes next. But first, I must make sure that my lover is ready too. I move my hands from her waist up toward her chest. She breaks away for a moment to look me deeply in the eyes and I can see the way I just make her feel.

"Aang..." she mutters. It's music to my ears. I continue to massage her breasts, watching her melt in my arms. I stop to kiss her again and before long, it's she who's fondling me. It feels amazing. I've never felt so good in my life. She knows exactly how to manipulate my body. But it's still me who's in control. Her hand moves with a firm but gentle grasp between my legs.

"Hmmmm," I hum as she continues to explore my body. Naturally, my hands find their way to her thighs and I take my time feeling her soft skin before gentling spreading her legs. The waters start to move faster, bending to our emotions and passion.

"Aang," she gasps again. The fleshy mound between her legs feels unlike anything I've ever touched. But it's soft and wet – and not just from the water. Katara is very warm and I can tell that I'm turning her on. After a few minutes, I start to move my hands away.

"Don't stop..." she moans, pleadingly, but I have an idea. I let Katara back on her feat and face away from her for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then I widen my stance, planting my feet hard unto the ground. I bend the ground underneath the water up until there is a harden sand island before us. I turn around to Katara, sweeping her off her feet with ease and smoothly placing on the earthen bed. I move over to out makeshift love island and smoothly straddle her lithe body, taking a moment to take in the sight of a very exposed and flustered Katara.

"You're mine, my little ocean princess," I say, planting kisses all over her body. She lets out little laughs until I reach the tops of her tights and once again I spread her legs, moving closer to her most intimate region, licking and kissing and exploring the girl who has been an enigma to me for so long. There is a moment of hesitation in her breathes, but that quickly turns to anticipation as I feel her body light on fire. When I resurface, there is no mistaking the wild look in her eyes. She's definitely ready. Her legs wrap around my hips as she take control from under me. I plant my hands on the sand as I position myself to take her. There is some tension in her legs, which grows when I move to get inside her. Balancing myself with one hand and by leaning into her, I take my other hand to message her thigh, allowing her to relax.

"It's okay," I tell her, "You're safe with me." She nods. I use my hand now to guide me inside her and I'm met with a new resistance. Ah, Katara is as pure as I knew she was. It takes a few thrusts and Katara grunts in pain as I break through her last and literal wall between knowing every inch of her. Once I'm in, her grunts of pain subside and I can tell that she is taking in the rush of all the new sensations. I can feel the pleasure inside me grow as I near ecstasy. I close my mind and remind myself that here I am, a full grown man, a fully realized Avatar, and now a mature lover. Here I am, inside the love of my life and she is thrilled to have me. When I open my eyes, I see that hers are closed and she is concentrating. There is nothing more exciting to me physically than the sight of her body fill with pleasure. Her orgasm is sudden and beautiful. A thousand suns can't compare to the fire that I feel as she cums beneath me, writhing in pleasure and giving all control to me. It's enough to send me over the edge. _So, this is what I've been missing _is my last thought before the pleasure takes me over and I can think of nothing but Katara.

"Katara, Katara, Katara -"

"Aaaaah aaa Aang!" And then our bodies collapse on the sand, out chests rising and falling in unison, sweat, water and sand glistening on our bodies. I roll off Katara and drag her in to my chest as we fall asleep to the sound of waves crashing over us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You may want to skip the ending. That's okay with me. ;) **

* * *

><p>"Aang? Aang? Aang. Aang! AANG!" Katara says, jarring me awake. But it's not the sand bed I'm lying on, but rather the tent I set up last night.<p>

"Huh?" I say, rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly.

"Aang, you overslept."

"Oh."

"Is something up? It seems like you have something on your mind."

"Oh, it's just a dream. Nothing, really."

"Was it a nightmare? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Huh? Oh not a nightmare at all," I say, jumping to my feet, "it was a dream. A REALLY good dream is all."

"Oh?" Katara says, smiling, "what was it about?"

"Um... it was about..." I say, turning bright red, "you."

"Aww, that's sweet Aang," and then she leans in, kissing my cheek and I melt on the spot. If she only knew . . .


End file.
